


Wake-Up Call

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a certain book, Eli David would like to know about the truth of what he reads. *inspired by alidiabin's story 'Conversations, Strange'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversations, Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12164) by alidiabin. 



_Disclaimers:_ NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. _  
Spoilers:_ S4's _Twisted Sister_ and a brief reference to _Shalom_  
 _Pairing:_ Ziva David/? __  


 _A very big **Thank you!** to Alice (alidiabin), whose story _ [Conversations, Strange](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6550624/1/Conversations_Strange) _[which you should definitely read, if you haven't done so yet] this is based on. She mentions a lovers tiff between Malachi and Liat, and this is what my brain came up with. Thank you for letting me do this =)_

* * *

Eli David wasn't a man that did much pleasure reading. He was swamped with files and reports and maps at work and did enough reading then. In his free time, he preferred different types of relaxation.

Which was why it came as a surprise when, for his birthday, Bashan sent him a book as present. When he found the cryptic note attached to it, he was even more confused.

_"I know you do not love books, my friend, but I think you will find that this makes for an interesting read."_

Something about the name of the main character seemed very familiar to Eli. There was something in LJ Tibbs' he could have sworn he knew from somewhere else. It was only when he stumbled upon a detailed description of _Officer Lisa_ that Eli realized just what sort of book he was reading right there.

A particular scene between _Lisa_ and _Tommy_ made him grab his phone and dial his daughter's number, not even caring that it was in the middle of the night for her.

"If this isn't about a dead body, I will kill you." Ziva's sleepy voice carried over the line and he could hear rustling as she turned around in bed.

"Hello, Ziva." Eli settled on a greeting. There was a sudden silence, even the sound of her breathing stopped before there was more rustling and he heard her click the light on her bedside table on. He could just imagine her sitting up in bed, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes and forcing her brain into action.

"Abba." she breathed. "Did something happen?"  
Eli sighed, suddenly regretting having woken her in the middle of the night. She was a good child, a loyal officer. He hadn't wanted to worry her.

"No."

"Then why are you calling me at-" Ziva paused, no doubt checking her watch, "3am in the morning?" she asked, yawning.

"I was reading." her father told her and he heard another click and rustling as she apparently decided that she wouldn't have to get up just yet.

"Abba, as much as I like books, it is really early and I have to get up in two hours, so-" she started, but he quickly interrupted her.

"Do you not want to know what I was reading that prompted me to call you?"

He heard her give a soft sigh. The next time she spoke, her voice was slightly muffled, as if she had turned her face into the pillow. He briefly wondered what she had been doing that she was this tired, then figured that she had probably stayed late at work yet again, or been to the gym and exhausted herself working out.

"What were you reading?" she humored him.

"Bashan sent me this book. I find it makes for an interesting read. Perhaps you have heard of it, I hear it is popular in the US."

"Abba…" Ziva sighed.

" _The Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs_ by Thom E. Gemcity." Eli told her. Again, the line went silent before he heard his daughter give a loud groan. "I think it is safe to assume that this Timothy McGee is behind this? Since the author's name is an anagram of his."

His daughter gave a soft sigh.

"Yes, McGee wrote this." she told him.

"I find it strange that you did not think it necessary to inform me of this… piece of literature. Especially considering how thinly veiled the references to all member of the team are."

"I talked to him about it." Ziva said, yawning. "He assured me he would not write another one like this. Or at least, make more of an effort the next time. He agreed to let me read over the next manuscript before he hands it in so I could catch any potential problems."

Eli gave a soft sound, flipping through the book.

"If that is all-" Ziva started again.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Eli blurted out.

"With whom? McGee?" his daughter's confused voice carried over the line and Eli suddenly thought that it had been a good thing he called her at this hour. She seemed far too tired to be able to deceive him like she would have been had she been fully alert.

"No, Agent DiNozzo."

"Is this about the pictures again?" Ziva sighed. "I told you, he and I tried getting over our differences in the field. Gibbs was gone and he needed someone to talk to. He tried helping me assimilate more, to fit in better-"

"You are a Mossad Officer." her father reminded her. "You do not need to fit in with the Americans."

"I would like it if they did not treat me like a stranger." Ziva hissed before drawing a shaky breath. "I am sorry," she apologized, "but I am tired. I wanted to get closer to the team because Gibbs' departure left a void behind and Tony was coming apart at the seams. I figured letting him show me movies and cooking together would help develop a trusting relationship, lest he hand in his badge, too. I remember how hard it was when none of my own team respected me and I did not wish for him to feel left out because he had suddenly become our boss." she explained, yawning again.

Eli sighed, shaking his head.

"Do not get too attached, Ziva. It is only-"

"A temporary liaison position. I know." she muttered. Her father nodded and drew a deep breath.

"Very well. Now I will let you go back to sleep."

Ziva hesitated. "Thank you for calling, Abba. I missed hearing your voice." she muttered. Surprised, Eli blinked. They were not affectionate with each other. Ever since she had started at NCIS, this was the first time his daughter had shown any signs of missing him, or Israel, for that matter.

"Good night, Ziva." he responded, his voice soft and listened to her hang up. He stared at the phone shortly before setting it down and throwing the book into his trashcan before getting up. He needed a drink.

* * *

Ziva placed the phone down and snuggled back into the covers, closing her eyes. She had almost drifted off to sleep again when an arm slowly snaked around her waist and she found herself be pulled against a warm body.

"Who do I have to murder?" a rough voice mumbled sleepily as she covered his hand with hers.

"My father, though that can wait until morning." Ziva returned, turning in his arms and snuggling close, hiding her face in his chest and inhaling his scent.

"Why he call you at this hour?"

"He discovered a certain book. Remind me to pay Officer Bashan a visit to thank him for this." Ziva yawned. She felt her companion tense and ran a hand up and down his chest in a soothing motion. "It's okay." she mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his chest. "Enough time to freak out in the morning." she added. She felt him draw a breath as if he wanted to say something but then he suddenly relaxed and pressed a soft kiss on her hair.

"Hngh." he muttered, turning slightly to get more comfortable before they both drifted off to sleep again.

_fin._


End file.
